


The Thing Is

by dizzy



Category: Glee RPF, StarKid Productions RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy





	The Thing Is

Secret relationships are not all they’re cracked up to be.

For Joey, it’s a lot of broken dates and lying to his friends and roommates and spending nights cooped up in Chris’s house because they can’t go anywhere that they might be spotted together at.

Chris actually has a very nice house, with a tv that has lots of channels, and really good high speed internet. He’s got a very squishy, cuddly cat that likes to sleep on Joey’s lap. He keeps a well stocked fridge and has a whole drawer full of take out menus. His bed is comfortable, his sheets are always clean, and he has the most kickass collection of llamas that Joey has ever seen.

(Not that he’s seen a lot. But he’s pretty sure no others could compare.)

And Chris’s house has Chris. That’s definitely the best part. Or maybe the worst part. Joey hasn’t really decided.

The thing is, he _likes_ Chris. A lot. A handful of meetings in random locations, moments of conversation in public grabbed here and there, had cultivated a pleasant sense of potential.

When Chris came to see the tour, he’d spent more time talking to Joey than Darren. It was easy to think that was just because of how much attention Darren garnered, how he was constantly pulled in a dozen directions, but later Chris confided that he’d really just wanted to see Joey.

(Even now, remembering the flush on Chris’s cheeks when he’d confessed that, it makes Joey’s stomach flip.)

They’d known each other casually for almost a year before they’d gone home together. It probably wouldn’t have taken nearly as long if Joey hadn’t been convinced that he didn’t stand a chance with someone so fucking gorgeous and put together, and if Chris hadn’t been taught to live with the worry that anything he said or did could wind up on gossip sites and blogs.

They’d both wanted to be sure, so they’d waited and waited and waited. Joey can’t remember a whole lot of the minute details of that first night any more, but he remembers the explosion of nerves when he’d leaned in for that first kiss, and he remembers not being able to stop smiling, and the way Chris’s arm felt pressed against his.

He’s pretty sure they’re dating now. He’s got extra clothes at Chris’s place and a key, after one too many times having to wait in the driveway. He’s not sure if the key was for his comfort or just so neighbors wouldn’t spot him lingering.

He always thought this would be more exciting than it is. Sometimes he wonders if it’s worth it. Sometimes he thinks about saying, hey, I’m not sure this is working for me.

Then he thinks about the nice parts - the way Chris looks when he’s frowning at his laptop, deep in conversation, with his hair flopping over his forehead and his face scrunched up. He thinks of how he’s the only one that gets to see Chris like that. He thinks about Chris exhausted and overworked and those nights when he just seems to want to be as close to Joey as he possibly can, but never wants to have to ask for it. He thinks about the way Chris doesn’t like anyone touching him while he sleeps but in those early morning hours just as he’s waking up he’ll creep into Joey’s space, reaching out with a hand or a foot. It puts a lump in Joey’s throat and makes his heart sort of start to pound and he doesn’t want to give that up. He wants all of that and more.

He didn’t really think starting out that he was even the _more ___kind of guy. He’s young - they both are - and this situation is so fucking weird. He thought having a famous best friend was an adjustment to make, but it’s nothing compared to this. Chris doesn’t even want _Darren_ to know, because Chris trusts damn few people with his secrets. Joey thinks that he might have told Ashley but he’s not even sure about that because Chris has started taking great lengths to keep he and Ashley apart since that one time she let herself in and Joey was over.

Chris is kind of an enigma, impossible to read, sarcastic to the point of cutting, and the sexiest fucking creature Joey has ever had the pleasure of getting his dick out around. He’s still not sure it’s worth it all the time, and he has no idea how long this will work before the cracks start to divide them. But for now, it’s what they have and he’ll try to make it work.


End file.
